


Sanders Sides OneShots

by Supernatural_Emo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Absolutely positively no smut, Angst, Be careful while reading, Christmas!, Claustrophobia, Cuddles, Dancing, Death, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Pain, Panic Attacks, Poor Virgil, Probs gonna be based around Virgil, Requests are needed and wanted, Songs, Sorrow, Sorry again, Sorry for burning your eyes, Strong language is used, Supernatural things, Thanks, Wont happen, angst angst angst, death if you continue, enjoy, more to be added - Freeform, princes ball, so don't ask, sorry - Freeform, sorry bout this, stab wounds, there will probably be triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Emo/pseuds/Supernatural_Emo
Summary: Just a smol book of oneshots around the Sides. Just a warning though, I write angst and it's usually based around Virgil. Sorry. Requests are always needed. Thanks for suffering with me.





	1. Introduction and Requests

Welcome! To my awful book of one, two and rarely three shots. To get this started I've made a list of 100 prompts. Please comment the number (or numbers) with the ship name (or not) and if you want it as an AU or not! Please, go into as much detail as you please. (Example: "32. With Virgil saying it and Roman saving him in a fight. AU maybe?") If you want to send your own in, please do! I'm all ears (eyes?). Go crazy and enjoy. By the way, there will be extremely random updates and if you send in a request it might not be made until a month. Why? Because I've got a life, surprisingly. Enough wasting your time. Enjoy!

 

  1. "Catch me if you can!”
  2. “I’m fine.”
  3. “Are you drunk?”
  4. “Are you high?”
  5. “We can’t go in there.”
  6. “Give it back!”
  7. “Well this is just great.”
  8. “Don’t touch me!”
  9. “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”
  10. “This was fun. Let’s do it again sometime!”
  11. “I didn’t do it!”
  12. “I did it...”
  13. “I don’t remember that.”
  14. “Well that was pretty rude of you to say.”
  15. “Get that thing away from me!”
  16. “You owe me.”
  17. “Do you believe in vampires?”
  18. “Do you believe in ghosts?”
  19. “Are you hitting on me?”
  20. “You did what!?”
  21. “You have...superpowers?”
  22. “Why are you bleeding?”
  23. “Where did all these animals come from?”
  24. "Stop...hurting...me"
  25. “I need you to be my other for five minutes.”
  26. “I don’t need protecting!”
  27. “You know they’re going to use the things you love against you.”
  28. “It’s locked!” “You mean we’re stuck in here?” "Wait...you mean I'm stuck with you?"
  29. “Hey! I was watching that!”
  30. “I thought they’d killed you, I’m glad I was wrong.”
  31. “Not now, I’m busy.” “But its been so long!”
  32. “Why did you spare me?”
  33. “You need to leave.”
  34. “I’m sick.”
  35. “I’m dying.”
  36. "I'm dead!"
  37. "No."
  38. “I wish I’d never met you.”
  39. “I thought we were family!”
  40. “There was never an us.”
  41. “So that’s it? It’s over?”
  42. “I fucked up.”
  43. “I came to say goodbye.”
  44. “He’s dead because of you.”
  45. “I don’t deserve to be loved.”
  46. “I don’t owe you an explanation.”
  47. “We have to be quiet.”
  48. “You’re trembling.”
  49. “I want an answer, damnit!”
  50. “It was you the whole time.”
  51. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”
  52. “Do you regret it?”
  53. “Tell me I’m wrong.”
  54. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
  55. “Pay attention to me.”
  56. “Please don’t leave me.”
  57. “Don’t let me go.”
  58. “Leave.”
  59. “Stay.”
  60. “It’s okay. I understand. You can leave. They all do.”
  61. "Why did you say goodbye?" 
  62. "Save me please."
  63. "I accept death."
  64. "Please don't do this."
  65. "Why me?"
  66. "Goodbye."
  67. "I'll see you in the afterlife."
  68. "Don't let go!"
  69. "I'm scared."
  70. "Can...can I have a hug?"
  71. "C'mere, love."
  72. "Why do I love you?"
  73. "Moron."
  74. "It's okay, I'm here."
  75. "I'm not going to leave."
  76. "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."
  77. "You don't have to be alone."
  78. "It's three in the morning."
  79. "I've missed this."
  80. "Your hair is so soft."
  81. "It's too cold! Come back!"
  82. "Shh, you're safe. I won't let you go."
  83. "What? Does that feel good?"
  84. "Are you...purring?"
  85. "Mmm...you're warm."
  86. "Wait....you can see my magic?"
  87. "Hands off!"
  88. "Do you trust me?"
  89. "Be more careful next time. I don't wanna bandage you up again."
  90. "I feel like I've been hit by a car....Wait. I was?"
  91. "Your laugh it cute."
  92. "Was that supposed to hurt?"
  93. "You're not allowed to see them anymore."
  94. "Who were you talking to?"
  95. "Stay alive."
  96. "Why do you do this?" 
  97. "Cuddle me."
  98. "Awe...do you need a hug?"
  99. "Get your filthy hands off of me."
  100. "I've got this."




	2. Supernatural AU (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural au where Roman died on a job and suddenly came back to a scared and lonely Virgil.

“Well shit.” Virgil mumbled and got up. Seventh time this has happened just in this month. Virgil just loves to lure all the deathly stuff to his front door just because he's a commonly known hunter. He had a partner, but he died when they were out on a job. Virgil hadn't been on a job since. Virgil is the commonly known hunter around the states. But, the Supernatural beings call him Anxiety.

Virgil sighed and grabbed the gun from under his pillow, it’s kept there as a precaution. It’s loaded with silver bullets. He walks downstairs with the gun in both hands, ready to shoot. What was it going to be this time? A shifter? How about a vamp? No? Try demon maybe. Virgil heard a massive bang from the living room. So, naturally he rushed in the living roomwith the gun raised. He didn't turn the lights, assuming it was going to be an easy job.

"Get the hell out of my house.” He growled.

“Damn it Virgil. Put the gun down.” A voice responded. Virgil dropped the gun in shock.Why did that voice sound so damn familiar?

“Roman?” His voice was soft and confused. The other huffed. Virgil couldn’t see the figures face.

“Who else do you think it is, idiot?” The voice replied. Virgil picked the gun up again and growled.

“You’re not Roman. Get the hell out before I beat you to shreds.” The person walks closer to the frightened man. Virgil backs away and fires a warning shot.

“I am Roman.” The person insists.

“You’re. Not. Roman.” Virgil says forcefully.

“I’m right here idiot.” It yells.

“Roman’s dead. He died a year ago on a job. So now, what are you? A shifter? A demon? What. Are. You?” Virgil says as calmly as he could, though it wasn't very calm at all. The other sighed.

"I'm not dead, Virgil. I'm not a shifter nor a demon. I swear." The person said and raised his hands in a peaceful manner. Virgil just glared at him and raised the gun a tad bit higher.

“What do I have to do to show you that its me?” The gun in Virgil’s hand wavered.

“Give me your arm. Your left arm.” Virgil said through clenched teeth, trying to hold the tears at bay. The figure obliged and gave Virgil his left arm. Virgil, his eyes never leaving his face, rolled up the man’s sleeve. Virgil’s eyes flickered down towards the arm. Sure enough, he could barely see that there is a tattoo. It is a skeleton with flowers blossoming and vines sneaking around the frame of the skeleton. Virgil’s tattoo had a sword stuck in stone with little jewels littering around the stone. When Roman was alive, the tattoo moved like everyones did when they found their soulmate. Virgil’s hasn’t moved in a year. Or so he thought. Roman was just to far away for the tattoo to move it seems.

Virgil looked at the tattoo on Roman’s arm. The vines were weaving in and out of the bones, wrapping around the skeleton then unwrapping again.

“Roman?” Virgil asks softly. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Is that really you?" His voice was soft. A light flicked on near the two and Virgil could clearly see the tattoo and the person. Virgil looked down at his tattoo and was happy to see that it was moving. The sword had pulled itself from the stone and was fighting some imaginary evil beings.

Virgil dropped the gun and rushed into Roman's arms, sobbing openly. Roman whispered softly and hugged him tightly.

"It's me...I'm back."


	3. My Love (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I won't lie and say that this is mine. It's not. I didn't write it. I didn't edit it. I didn't even read it. (I probably should though). I pulled it from this site called Self Insert or whatever. Here's the site. http://suegen.azureye.net/mygame/index.html  
> Anyways, I just put in the information I wanted then copied and pasted. I'm not taking credit for any of this. I just wanted to see what was going to happen and was impressed. Enjoy.

There was a man standing at the water's edge.

 

Roman, a childlike young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the cobalt water with his seraphic dusky globes. His aurulent hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He smiled to himself with anticipation as he clacked the heels of his onyx boots together. He wore a milky crisp button-down shirt and a pair of russet formal pants. His caramel hair was trimmed short around his head, complementing his spotless sorrel visage. A prominent scar stood out on his russet skin. Beautiful wings sprouted from his back. He stood, awaiting his love.

 

One fateful day, Roman had found him near death's door, and in a striking display of bravery, saved him from himself. From then on, he cared about him with every fiber of his being, but Virgil switched from warmth to coldness in a flash, struggling with his inner anguish. But he was there for him no matter how many times he tried to push him away. That was how it was to this very day.

Roman's slate depths spotted Virgil further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. His lovely smoke-colored hair was attractive as ever. His crystals were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Roman's sight, but he knew and loved their hollow opaline hue. He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. His skin was alabaster and his form was slight. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around his visible skin. A prominent scar stood out on his pearly skin. Furry ears flicked at the top of his head, and he twitched his cinereal tail. As Roman drew nearer, he caught a note of Virgil's familiar reek of tavern ale. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared. "Emo Nightmare," he called, walking towards him.

 

He glanced back at Roman before again returning his opaline gaze to the water. "Roman," he whispered.

 

"It's good to see you again," Roman said, touching him lightly on one shoulder. "Have I kept you waiting?" Virgil simply shrugged. They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge.

 

Virgil's mind was flooded by painful thoughts. He clung tightly to Roman's hand as if it could save Virgil. He was never good enough, unable to forget that someone, and a freak. Roman, strong as he was, wouldn't possibly be willing to bear his burdens.

"What is it, Virgil?" Roman suddenly asked.

 

"N-nothing," Virgil whispered. "Why do you ask...?"

 

"You've got my hand in a death grip." Virgil let his head droop and let go. He was always causing Roman trouble.... "I don't mean it like that. I mean if something's bothering you, you should tell me."

 

"No... Roman, I couldn't..."

 

Roman looked at Virgil long and hard. Roman was struggling to understand what it was that plagued Virgil, but to Virgil, it seemed like he was glaring at him.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm always so..."

 

"Always so... what?"

 

"..."

 

Roman scratched his head and looked out over the sea. "You'll tell me when you're ready, won't you?"

 

Virgil gave the faintest of nods. But of course he could not imagine ever feeling ready to tell him his secrets. In truth, Virgil hardly even deserved him. Virgil was ... Nothing but an outcast. A freak. Abandoned goods. Always falling short. Damaged beyond repair.

 

Virgil was unworthy of his time. The very thought of that brought tears to his eyes, and he looked away from Roman to hide them. But he couldn't hide the sobs that shook him.

 

"Virgil." Virgil rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Virgil, look, you need to tell me. You're so upset..."

 

"I... I can't tell you. You'll be terrified...."

 

"I fear nothing," Roman said firmly.

 

"I've already been alone once, and I don't think I could stand it again!"

 

"But you won't be! You have me, don't you?"

 

"There's a reason... I am the way I am. A dark secret hidden deep in my past that I wanted to keep from you. I just... I don't want to burden you with that. It's all worthless..."

 

"It's not worthless. If it's about you, it's important to me. Tell me."

 

"I can barely put it into words. You've treated me so well, and I never want this to change."

 

"It won't change. Never."

 

"It's... I'm..." Virgil's shoulders shook, and he buried his face in his hands. "Forget it! Let's just..."

 

Roman put an assuring arm around Virgil's shoulders and brought him toward himself. "Hey... hey. It's all right... I'm here. I'm here."

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something was bothering Roman, although Roman didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to burden Virgil with it anyway -- he was supposed to be the stronger one! Still, his shroud of pain wouldn't leave him alone.

 

All the same, Virgil seemed to notice. He looked at Roman cautiously for a moment before murmuring, "Roman? Is... something wrong?"

 

"Virgil... it's..."

 

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his windows to his soul with his and whispered, "You can tell me."

 

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Roman shook his head and everything came out at once. "I don't know if I can put it into words. I... lately... it might not even be just lately, heh. It's nothing. It's nothing! I just... I don't feel well, heh. I don't know where it is, whether it dwells in my heart in my head. It burns... there's nothing that helps. Except that... sometimes, I feel a bit better when you're by my side...."

Virgil listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left Roman and he was at a loss for words, Virgil reached out to him and took a deep breath to whisper back, "I... I understand, Roman. Please believe me. It's happened to me, and... lately, I keep thinking about it too. Your shroud of pain and mine... maybe they're not the same, but I... I think I know how you feel." He laid a hand on Roman's shoulder. "That awful sadness... I just... I just want you to know, Roman... you're not alone."

 

Roman's eyes began to burn, and he abruptly pulled Virgil into a fierce embrace. Virgil's orbs widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Roman's touch.

 

"You," Roman whispered, his breath hot on Virgil's ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Mm. Sunset."

 

Roman lifted his head at Virgil's words to behold the dying sun's tangerine radiance. "It's nice."

 

After a moment of silence, Virgil took Roman's hands in his and said quietly and seriously, "Roman... you are the only one who has ever meant so much to me. Without you... Without you, I would be the sea without the moon -- the moon without the sun -- I would be... lost."

 

"Virgil," he intoned in response. "You are special to me too. You are my moon and stars."

 

"Roman, I..." Virgil whispered, seemingly to himself. But when Roman looked at him, he saw a glimmer of hope in his agonized globes.

 

Roman sighed with contentment and brought Virgil closer. He gazed at the beautiful aurulent rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

 

"I love you, Virgil."

 

"I love you too, Roman."

 

Their lips met, and honey-colored strands met dusky ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Virgil, his eternally faithful lover. Roman thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


	4. A Princes Ball (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '25 16 And 19 with prinxiety please? Maybe Roman has a prince's ball in the mind and he has no date?' Sure! Enjoy Roxy50angel ! I sincerely apologize for this extremely late post. I don't have any excuses. Thanks to my acquaintances, more than likely they'll be showing up a lot... and @Irnightingale on Tumblr for letting me use their beautiful art. Seriously, check them out. They're awesome. (( https://lrnightingale.tumblr.com/post/177574195646/heres-another-2-in-1-i-made-another-version ))
> 
> 25\. "I need you to be my other for five minutes."  
> 16\. "You owe me."  
> 19\. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Virgil!" Roman called down the stairs.

"C'mere. I need to ask you something!" He yelled. Virgil groaned and yelled back.

"I just sat down! I'm not getting back up!" He screamed up the stairs and sat down on the couch. He smirked as he heard Roman's boots hit the stairs as he ran down them. He skirted to a stop in front of Virgil, breathing heavily.

"Must you always be this way?" Roman huffed out. Virgil shrugged and looked up at the prince.

"What do you want?" He asked. Roman rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need you to be my other for five minutes." Roman said and Virgil froze before looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Virgil whispered softly. So softly that the other could barely hear him.

"What for?" Virgil looked away, sure he had a small crush on the other but still, Roman started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well...you see I have a ball coming up and...uh...I don't have a date and I mighta promised my whole kingdom they would meet my....other at the ball..." Roman trailed off. Virgil stood up suddenly and it surprised the prince so much that he took a step back.

"Virgil...?" Roman asked quietly. Virgil looked down at his feet.

"I'll do it." Virgil blurted out. Roman blinked before he responded.

"You will?" A smile broke out on the creative sides' face.

"Brilliant! Thank you Virgil!" He exclaimed and ran off to go prepare.

"You owe me..." Virgil murmured to the empty room. Virgil went off in search of Patton. Surely Patton could help with his small dilemma before he drove himself into a panic.

 

~~~

 

"Logan, I don't know what to do!" Roman exclaimed as he paced the floor. Logan adjusted his glasses before he spoke.

"You could finish preparing for the ball." Logan stated. Roman glared at him.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." He huffed out and ran a hand through his hair.

"What if something happens at the ball! What if...what if he panics? What if the people get to be too much for him?!" Roman exclaimed then gasped suddenly.

"What if I make a fool out of myself in front of him?!" Logan gave him a look that basically screamed 'really?'

"Roman. All will be fine. You know how to help Virgil if he panics and you know that." Logan said and Roman nodded,

"You're right Specs." He let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Mind helping me get ready?" Roman gave Logan a sheepish smile.

 

~~

 

"What if something happens Patton...! What if I panic and ruin everything!" Virgil said as he ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. Patton shook his head.

"You won't mess anything up, V." Patton said as he slowly untangled Virgil fingers from his hair so he wouldn't rip it out.

"Roman asked you for a reason, Virgil. You're special to him." Patton said softly. Virgil nodded and sighed.

"I guess you're right, Dad." He said. Patton smiled widely.

"I know I'm right! Anyways, need help getting ready?" He offered. Virgil smiled sheepishly.

"Please?"

 

~~

 

Virgil slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to fall. Roman stood up as soon as he heard Virgil's quiet thumps as his feet hit the stairs. Roman was dressed in a black and white stripped suit. Roman let out a surprised breath.

"Virgil..." he breathed.

"You look amazing." He said and walked slowly towards the stairs. Virgil blushed and held up the dress a little so he wouldn't trip.

"The dress suits you beautifully." He said. Virgil wore a beautiful black long-sleeved dress.

"Thanks... You look very handsome." Virgil looked up at the other and whispered. Roman gave Virgil one of his blinding smiles.

"Why, thank you good sir." He took a small step back and bowed. Roman offered his hand for the other.

"Shall we?" Virgil blushed again but took Roman's hand.

"Okay..."

 

~~

 

"Woah...." Virgil whispered as he looked around the ballroom.

"This is amazing!" He said as he looked at all the decorations and people. A slow song sounded around the room.

Roman grabbed Virgil by the waist and stared swaying around. Virgil gave him a look.

"What...what are you doing?" He asked slowly as Roman started humming softly to the music.

"Why...I'm dancing, V..." He hummed and twirled Virgil around. Virgil pulled away, his face cherry red.

"I...I'm going to g...go get a drink." He said before rushing off to go grab a drink. So far the night had gone well, according to Roman. No panic attacks, no suddenly running off. Well, accept for now.... Roman sighed as he watched Virgil flee. Did he mess this one up? Virgil tried to walk casually back to Roman, having already finished his drink, but he was pushed forward from behind and his feet got caught on his dress. He plunged forward and braced himself before he hit the floor. But...he never did? Virgil gasped as he looked up at Roman's smirking face.

"We can't have you falling for anyone else now can we?" He chuckled and pulled Virgil to his feet.

"T...thanks." He paused then blushed.

"Even if there wasn't gravity on Earth, I'd still fall for you." He whispered. Roman and Virgil both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Anyways..,t..thanks." Virgil whispered and Roman pulled the other close and started swaying again. Virgil rested his head on Roman's chest, trying to calm down and escape the stares of the people around them. Roman laid his head on Virgil's and slowly started to make his way out of the ballroom and to the balcony instead.

"Thank you, Roman. And...and sorry for ruining this..." Virgil murmured into Roman's chest. Roman shook his head and ran his fingers gently through Virgil's hair.

"Dearest, you haven't ruined anything. It was getting too crowded in there anyways." Roman pulled away and shrugged. When Virgil wouldn't meet his eyes, Roman frowned and used two fingers to gently raise Virgil's head so he could look the other in the eyes. (So what if he head to bend over a bit to reach Virgil's height?)

"V. I swear you haven't ruined anything, okay?" Virgil took a deep breath in and finally looked Roman in the eyes.

"Yeah. Okay." Virgil said. He looked down at the others lips before looking back to Roman's eyes. He caught Roman doing the same.

"Hey..." Roman whispered. Virgil gave him a look and whispered back.

"What?" Roman smirked.

"My lips are like Skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?" Roman whispered and Virgil actually snorted.

"Are you hitting on me, Princey?" Virgil asked softly.

"I might just be." Roman responded with a wide smile. It was Virgil's turn.

"Your lips look so lonely...Would they like to meet mine?" Roman grinned.

"They sure would." He responded and pulled the other into a soft kiss. After a second they pulled away, both blushing hard.

"I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together." Roman said. Virgil pushed away with a giggle.

"I'm going inside, Princey." He said before walking back inside.

"Virgil~" Roman wined before rushing to catch up to the other.


	5. Not A Chapter. Sorry.

Okay. I know it's been a bit before I've posted but I have literally no control over myself and I have like ten in my drafts...anyways. Not what I'm here for. Article 13 has been changed or something. My apologies, I'm not around much. I live under a rock. Anyhow, here's the link https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet?recruiter=917975948&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial.pacific_abi_select_all_contacts.select_all.pacific_email_copy_en_us_5.v1.pacific_email_copy_en_us_3.control.pacific_post_sap_share_gmail_abi.control.pacific_email_copy_en_gb_4.v1.lightning_2primary_share_options_more.control . Please help. 

 

By the way, new chapter coming real soon. Probably tonight if I'm lucky. 

Take it easy friends. 

    ~Echo


	6. Stuck In The Closet (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘28 with princiety. I b e g - - ‘ Alrighty then. Enjoy SaltInMyBurrito ! Finally had some inspiration. I lied. This took so long to make. My apologies. Warnings, cussing, claustrophobia. I think that's it, let me know if it's not please. I apologize!
> 
> 28\. “It’s locked!” “You mean we’re stuck in here?” "Wait...you mean I'm stuck with you?"

Virgil slammed his fist against the closet door for the thousandth time. He had been beating up the door since the two had been shoved in. Oh, did he mention that Roman was in there to? No? Well yeah, Princey is there to and the royal was being a pain in his ass.

“Roman! Shut the fuck up already!” Virgil turned around to glare at Roman. Cue the offended Princey noises. Roman huffed.

“Well I'm sorry that I'm stuck in a closet with you. I had just left the closet too!” He  groaned and sat down. Just before they were trying to get a game from the top of the closet. Well, Virgil tried but he was too short so Roman came and tried to help. The two of them were shoved from behind and the door closed before Roman and Virgil could see who pushed them in.

Roman was too busy sulking to realize that Virgil’s breathing had picked up. He felt as if the walls were slowly crushing him. He sunk down into his fetal position. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe. His eyes were starting to tear up, blurring his vision slightly. Roman, still sulking, paid no attention to Virgil’s current condition. 

“Why am I stuck with...with...with  _ you _ ?!” Roman looked over at Virgil and sucked in a sharp breath. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” He murmured and rushed, crawled, over to Virgil’s side. “Shit. Are you okay Virgil?” He said quickly trying not to let the worry show in his voice, but failing miserably. 

“Virgil. You need to calm down. Can you breathe for me? Please?” Roman took hold of Virgil’s hand delicately. He started to inhale and exhale slower and deeper. Roman breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Virgil start to calm down.

“See? It's okay. Can you talk?” Virgil shook his head and Roman nodded. 

“It's okay, you're doing great. Just keep breathing.” He said softly, his grip on Virgil’s hand tightened slightly. Virgil nodded and kept breathing deeply. He leaned his head slightly on Roman. His heart rate was faster than normal. Roman stroked Virgil's hair.  _ Damn.  _ His hair was  _ soft _ af. He was in love all over again. A couple minutes later, Virgil tried the door. He panicked slightly as it wouldn't open. 

“It's locked.” Virgil murmured as he tried to open the door again. 

“You mean we're stuck in here?” Roman asked softly.

“Wait….you mean I'm stuck with you?” Roman finally processed everything. He smiled. 

“More time with my Emo Nightmare.” He murmured and leaned closer. Virgil blushed before he actually processed what Roman had said. Virgil froze as he finally realized what Roman had said. His crush of a year actually liked him back. He was shookith. Virgil plastered on his signature smirk to hide the blush. 

“Yours? I didn't know I was an object meant to be thrown around.” Virgil gave a quiet laugh. Roman went pale. 

“Oh shoot. No, no, no, no, no, no. Not what I meant!” He said quickly. Virgil let out a snort. He quickly leaned forward until their lips met just to shut the rambling prince up. Roman tensed up and his eyes went wide before he closed them and leaned closer. Virgil pulled away after a couple seconds leaving a prince hanging. 

“Shut up Princey.” Virgil murmured with a small smile. He snuggled close to the dramatic royal and laid his head on the others chest. Of course the door had to open at that exact moment. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Patton, looking terrified while holding Roman’s sword, and Logan, who looked unamused and was standing right behind Patton. Virgil pulled away quickly from Roman.

“What are you guys doing in the closet?” Logan asked. Virgil snorted. 

“Sorry. Hi, I'm gay.” He said with a chuckle. Roman burst out laughing and stood, brushing himself off. He took the sword from Patton, who was still processing that the two weren't some massive Creepy Crawly Death-Dealer (™)

“It seems we were shoved from behind into the closet yet again.” Roman said. 

“Yet...again?” Logan asked, looking extremely confused. Roman put his sword away and Patton backed up. Virgil stayed in the closet until Roman sighed and held out a hand for him.

“C’mon, Emo Nightmare. You don't wanna be stuck in there again. Do you?” Needless to say, the other Sides have never seen Virgil move so fast. 


	7. Happy Holidays! (Platonic LAMP / CALM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Bitchmas to those who celebrate…  
> And Season’s Yeetings to those who don’t, Happy Holigays!
> 
> ...I have no regrets. Found that somewhere. Don't remember where exactly. Anyways, happy holidays y'all.   
> Note: This was written before I saw the new video Thomas posted. And...this can be seen as a human au or just them as regular sides. Whatever you please.  
> ~Echo

Virgil stared at the tree. It was crooked? How had he not noticed that before. It was Christmas Eve and none of them had noticed it was crooked. Virgil poked it, attempting to get it back up straight but someone pushed it back into the position before. Virgil looked around the tree to look at Roman. 

"What are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Roman huffed.

"The tree can not be straight." He responded. Logan gave him a look.

"And why is that?" Logan asked with a slight glare as he fixed the tree. Patton giggled as Roman just pushed it back.

"Because. We're not straight!" He exclaimed with a smile. Patton broke out in giggles while Logan and Virgil just gave Roman a look like 'seriously'. Virgil fixed the tree again and messed up the stair instead.

"There. Happy?" Virgil asked, directing it towards Roman. Roman nodded.

"Very." Logan checked his watch. Nine twelve at night.

"Okay. I believe it is time to go to bed. Christmas is tomorrow and all of us are going to need the sleep. Patton, Roman please do not wake us up at five again." Logan said with a sigh, remembering last Christmas. The two had Logan and Virgil at five in the morning out of pure excitement. Virgil nodded along to what Logan said.

"Please? I really wanna sleep guys." He gestured to the bags under his eyes which had gotten a lot worse, signaling his insomnia getting worse. Roman and Patton nodded.

"It's 'want to' and yes, I do believe Virgil needs the sleep." Logan stated. Patton chuckled.

"Alright kiddos! I won't get up as early this time." He gave a smile to the others.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He said before walking towards his room. A chorus of 'goodnights' followed him. Virgil yawned and stretched.

"I'm gonna attempt to sleep. Night guys." Virgil said as he shuffled out of the room. Roman waved after him.

"I'll go to bed in a few." He stated to Logan and stocked off into the kitchen to grab a glass of warm milk before bed, something he did often. Logan sat on the couch with a book. Roman came back out with a cup of tea and his warm milk. He handed the tea to Logan as sat next to the other.

"Thank you, Roman." He said softly and took a sip. Exactly how he liked it. Roman nodded and took a long sip out of his drink. About twenty minutes later, Roman and Logan finished their drinks. Roman stood up and took both glasses to the kitchen.

"I do believe we should go to bed now." Logan said as soon as Roman walked out of the kitchen. Roman nodded at him and stifled a yawn.

"Yeah. It's pretty late. C'mon, Calculator Watch." He walked off towards Patton's room and peaked in. Sure, it was creepy but he had to know if the 'father' of the group was asleep. Logan did the same to Virgil. They both met by Roman's room.

"Virgil is asleep." Logan stated.

"Patton is as well. Should we get to work now?" Roman asked and gestured towards his room. Logan nodded and stepped in to grab the presents the two had hidden earlier. Roman and Logan both started carrying the presents to the living room so they could place them under the tree. They finished rather quickly and rushed off to their respected rooms.

 

~(Time skip cause' it's weird to write them sleeping (that makes no sense...))~

 

Virgil woke to a pounding at his door. He groaned as he heard Patton's voice carry though the door.

"C'mon Virgil! It's Christmas and I've made your fav pancakes!" Patton called. Virgil sat up and yawned.

"Yeah yeah, Patt..." He murmured.

"Be there in a minute." He stood up and dragged himself out of the room to face the others. Roman gasped as he saw Virgil.

"Who are you, villain?! What did you do to Virgil!?" He said, his dramatics showing in his words. Virgil rolled his eyes and sat at the table with the rest of the,. This was something that didn't happen often, Virgil without his makeup. Virgil thanked Patton for cooking as soon as he had finished.

"Of course!" Patton responded. He stood up, excitement basically rolling off of him, and gently pulled Virgil by his hoodie into the living room. Virgil made a small noise of surprise as Patton did so but he followed.

"Patt..?" He whispered, confused. He was released and pushed onto a couch. Roman smirked at him from the floor and Logan walked in with two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Virgil.

"This is your first Christmas with us, Virgil! We wanted to make it extra special!" Roman exclaimed. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"I'm literally just a nobody. You didn't need to do this." He insisted. Patton made some very distressed noises and shoved a present in Virgil's hands.

"I will physically fight you!" He exclaimed and Logan looked mildly alarmed.

"Patton, what have we talked about? No fighting people!" Logan said quickly and pulled Patton back before he pounced on Virgil. Virgil actually looked down at the present and slowly opened it. Virgil gasped as he saw the gift.

"No you didn't..." He murmured and pulled it out of the wrapping. It was a new, nice set of headphones, the kind that block out any extra sound, and an iTunes gift card. He looked up at the three of them.

"Thank you so much, guys." He breathed before standing up quickly and rushing off towards his room and coming back with three gifts. He handed them out and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I...I know they're bad but..." He started awkwardly. Patton tore into his and gasped at what he saw.

"Of Virge...I love it!" Patton stood up quickly to give Virgil a massive hug, with permission first of course. Virgil looked surprised but nodded. Patton pulled back and held up the handmade stuffed bear. Roman held his stuffed lion up with a smile. Logan pulled his out. It was an owl.

"Thank you, Virgil." He said and sat it down in his lap. Roman cuddled his close.

"Eeee! I love it! Thank you so much, Virge!" Roman and Patton pulled Virgil into a hug on the floor and eventually Logan joined it.

"Best Christmas ever!" Patton exclaimed.


	8. Safe (Prinxiety. Platonic LAMP if you wish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. You can really write when you’re stuck in a car all day and actually feeling happy. Oh, I have figured out that I cannot write fluff without angst. Especially Virgil angst. My apologies. This might just be the longest oneshot I have written. Consider this as a late Christmas gift.   
> Prinxiety. Platonic LAMP if you squint.   
> Still accepting requests!

Virgil stood in the doorway of his roommates room.  Roman looked over at him as he heard the click of the door being opened.

“You alright, Hot Topic?” Roman asked and slowly stood up from his desk chair. Virgil looked extremely pale, more so than usual, and his beautiful purple eyes were glossed over with pain. Virgil didn’t seem to hear anything Roman spoke. 

“C...catch me…” He murmured, wavering in the spot. Roman looked confused and walked over to Virgil. 

“What?” Roman asked seconds before Virgil’s eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Roman caught him right before he hit the floor. 

“Woah! Virgil?” Roman asked quietly and adjusted his position so that he was sitting crisscrossed with Virgil cradled in his lap.

“Please.  _ Please.  _ Let this be a prank. C’mon. You got me. Very funny.” He chuckled nervously. Virgil hadn’t moved and because he was wearing all black, Roman couldn’t see the growing blood spot around his chest. 

“Virgil  _ please. _ ” Roman begged. He thought quickly to call Logan and Patton. He called them while making sure Virgil was still breathing. 

_ “Hello?”  _ Logan asked through the phone. 

“Logan! I need you to meet me at my apartment please! This is about Virgil. Bring Patton too. Just...please  _ hurry! _ ” Roman exclaimed. 

_ “Roman. Slow down please. I’m going to put Patton on the phone so he can get you to calm down while I drive, okay?”  _ Logan’s voice came calmly through the phone. Roman found himself nodding even though Logan couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah. O...okay.” Roman said. He heard the phone being shifted on the other side. 

_ “Hiya kiddo.”  _ Patton’s voice carried through the phone. 

_ “Keep talking to me, alright?”  _ Patton asked.

“Yeah. Alright.” Roman responded with a small, emotionless chuckle. He heard Patton respond with his own chuckle, slightly happier though. 

_ “We’ll be there in a couple minutes. So, tell me how you and Virgil have been getting along.”  _ Roman envied how Patton and Logan could stay so calm. 

“R...Ro…?” Came a hoarse voice from below him. Roman nearly dropped the phone. 

“Virgil…” He breathed. Roman looked into Virgil’s eyes. He loved how purple and rare they were. He took in the darker specks of purple in his eyes. Virgil’s eyes never ceased to amaze Roman. 

“Hey. Keep your eyes open, alright love?” Roman made sure to keep his voice low. 

_ “Roman? Did something happen?”  _ Patton’s voice came from the phone. Roman set the phone on the floor and put it on speaker. 

“Virgil woke up.” He said to Patton. He heard Patton let out a relieved sigh. Patton said something to Logan but it was inaudible. 

_ “Are you on speaker?”  _ Logan asked. Huh. Patton must’ve put his phone on speaker. 

“Yeah. It’s on speaker.” Roman responded. 

_ “Okay. Good. Keep Virgil awake, Roman. We are almost there.”  _ Patton’s usually cheery voice responded. 

“Hear that, Virgil? No sleeping please.” Roman looked down at the male in lap. Virgil looked sleepily up at him. 

“So….t...tired.” Virgil murmured. Roman nodded. 

“I know, love. Just keep your eyes open please. Logan and Patton are on their way, okay?” Virgil started to nod but broke into a coughing fit. 

_ “Quickly Roman. Turn him on his side.”  _ Logan said as he heard the coughs. They didn’t sound good. Roman gently rolled Virgil so he was on his side. He supported Virgil’s head so it wasn’t awkwardly on the floor and his shoulder. Virgil coughed a couple more times before going slack in Roman’s hold, his breathing ragged. Roman looked down at Virgil’s face. He was still awake, on the verge of passing out though, but there was a small trickle of thick, red blood rolling out of his mouth. Roman stopped breathing. 

_ “Roman? Are you and Virgil okay?”  _ Patton’s caring voice asked though the phone and through Roman’s fog. 

“Change of plans.” He said softly after he started breathing again. 

“We’ll meet you at the hospital.” Roman said and carefully gathered Virgil into his arms. 

_ “Roman? Why? Is everything okay? Did something happen?”  _ Logan asked. Virgil groaned in pain as he was picked up. 

“Virgil’s bleeding from his mouth. Last time I checked, that’s not good.” Roman said and picked up the phone while still holding Virgil. There was a pause on the phone. 

_ “Yes. That’s not good.”  _ Logan murmured. 

_ “Poor kiddo!”  _ Patton exclaimed. 

“I’m going to take him to the nearest hospital. We shall meet you there.” Roman said. 

_ “No. We’re going to pick you up and take you both. We are about a minute out.”  _ Logan stated. Roman thought for a second. It sounded better than him driving. There was no way he could drive and keep an eye on Virgil at the same time. 

“Yeah. Okay. That...that sounds like a better idea.” Roman said clearly. 

_ “Yes. We’re at your door now so I’m going to hang up now.”  _ Roman responded to Logan after a couple seconds and there was a faint  _ beep _ as the phone disconnected. He heard the front door open and two sets of feet rushing in. Roman has dropped his phone and held Virgil gingerly. 

“Roman! Where are you?” Patton called while searching the house. 

“Back here.” Roman called back. He heard the footsteps rush towards his room and a second later he saw Logan and Patton’s worried faces. They looked at Roman then looked at the limp form in Roman’s hold. Patton rushed over and gently grabbed Virgil’s slack face. 

“Virgil. Virgil sweetheart. Look at me please.” He begged softly as Virgil’s eyes remained glossy and fixed on an object behind Patton. Virgil blinked sluggishly and managed to fix his eyes on Patton. 

“P..Patt…?” Virgil’s voice cracked. Virgil coughed and tried again. 

“P...Patt’n…?” Patton gave a wavering smile. 

“Yes. Yes Virgil. It’s me.” He chuckled, near downright sobbing. Virgil focused his eyes on Logan who was scanning Virgil for injuries. 

“Lo…?” He muttered. Logan pulled his shirt up to look at his chest. Virgil hissed slightly as the fabric of his shirt rubbed against his wound. Virgil struggled weakly against the hold Roman had on him to wiggle out of the hold Logan had on his shirt. 

“No, no, no, no Virgil. It’s okay. Look at me please. We’ll fix you up nice and good.” Patton promised. Virgil looked back at Patton panting softly, pain clear in his eyes. Patton had tears in his eyes at that point. 

“It’s alright. Logan just needs to look at it okay?” Roman murmured. 

“Set him down please, Roman.” Logan said softly. Roman set Virgil gently on the bed, but even that made him bite his lip to stop from crying out in pain. All that came out were some whimpers that got caught in his throat. Drops of blood ran down his face as he basically bit though his lip. If he didn’t bite though his lip, he was pretty damn close to it now. 

“It’s alright, Virgil. Patton, please go grab the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water. We need to patch him up before we move him.” Logan said while looking at the bloody wound of Virgil’s chest. Patton nodded and rushed off to do as he was told. Roman sat down next to Virgil’s head. He gently lifted Virgil’s head and set it into his lap. 

“I’m going to take your shirt off now, alright Virgil?” Logan warned softly before moving the shirt upwards to get it over his head. Virgil withered on the bed, not once making a sound though. Roman ran his fingers though Virgil’s ridiculously soft hair. Virgil unconsciously leaned into the touch and calmed down, occasionally making small noises in the back of his throat. 

“Just...keep your eyes open, love.” Roman murmured to the male in his lap. 

“Please don’t pass out. Logan’s gonna patch you up good then we’ll go to the hospital to get it checked. Alright?” Roman asked even though he knew Virgil wasn’t going to respond. Roman paused his movements as Patton came rushing back in with the warm water and the first aid kit. 

“Alright. I’ve got the things.” He set them on the bed and Logan immediately opened the first aid kit and pulled out bandages. He dipped a rag into the warm water and warned Virgil. 

“This might hurt. Roman, hold him down please. I don’t want him to struggle and hurt himself some more.” He said softly before starting to clean the wound. Roman gripped Virgil’s shoulders as he started to groan and struggle while Patton lifted Virgil’s head so he could take Roman’s spot. Patton shushed Virgil. 

“It’s alright, Virge. It’s okay.” He cooed into his ear and started to run his hand though Virgil’s hair as the other whimpered and struggled weakly. Patton stopped running his hand through his hair so he could hold Virgil’s head steady. 

“N...no…” Virgil protested softy as soon as Patton removed his hand from his hair. Patton pauses and looked at Virgil, clearly confused. 

“D...don’t st...st...stop.” He murmured. Patton hesitated before continuing running his finger through his hair, gently tugging out the knots and kneading his scalp. Virgil slowly relaxed and stopped struggling. 

“D...don’t stop…f...f…feels ni...nice…” Virgil muttered and completely ignored his wound as Logan stitched it up. Virgil lifted his head, trying to look at what Logan was doing but someone pushed his head back down. He tried to life his head again but once more, he was pushed back down. Virgil whimpered. 

“Shh. It’s alright.” Roman said and released Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil scrunched his face up as a wave of pain rushed over him. Virgil cried out in pain, unable to keep it in any longer, and arched his back. Patton and Roman visibly flinched at the cry. Patton nearly started sobbing but continued to run his fingers through Virgil’s hair while Roman gently pushed Virgil back down. Virgil has tears running down his face. Patton continued to whisper sweet nothings into Virgil’s ear while Logan continued to patch Virgil up. 

As soon as Virgil was all patched up, he passed out with permission. They went soaked two hand towels with blood. Logan has managed to stitch Virgil up. Luckily, the wound wasn’t deep it was just wide. Now, Virgil laid there, in the same spot, with Patton gently cuddling him, Roman running his fingers through his hair and Logan settling on holding his hand. Logan has reported to the other two that the wound would heal as long as he stayed in bed. There was no need to go to the hospital. Virgil would be thankful. 

”What do we do now?” Patton asked softly, watching Virgil’s chest rise and fall slowly. 

“Now, I believe we wait.” Roman said and played a bit with Virgil’s hair. It was killing him. He had absolutely no idea what happened and he wanted to help. 

“Yes. I do believe that we should take turns watching him. He should wake from now to tomorrow.” Logan said and made no move to move. Patton cuddled closer to Virgil and Roman just stayed exactly where he was. 

“It’s settled then.” Logan started. 

“We will all stay.” He squeezed Virgil’s hand slightly and was shocked to feel Virgil squeeze back. There was a weak smirk on Virgil’s face and he had cracked an eye open. 

“N...Nice to k...k...know I’m love by...by you guys.” He murmured. 

“Virgil!” Patton exclaimed softly and squeezed Virgil’s midsection gently. 

“You’re awake. Welcome back, Emo Nightmare. You gave us all quite a scare.” Roman said. Virgil looked at the three of them. They looked almost as pale as him and they had bags under their eyes. Virgil looked away. 

“S...sorry guys...” Virgil muttered, his voice getting airier. Patton shook his head. 

“No. Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything. What happened?” Patton asked gently, wanting to find out but not wanting to push Virgil. 

“Uh...n...no one- I...I...I mean nothing...!” He said quickly and tried to sit up.  Roman pushed him back down. Virgil withered on the bed in pain. He had pulled the stitches slightly but enough to get them to start bleeding again. He tried to get back up, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his purple eyes were wide and panicked. 

“Virgil.” Patton grabbed Virgil’s face gently and turned it so it was faced towards him. 

“Look at me please. It’s alright. You’re  _safe._ I promise.” Patton said as Virgil looked at him. 

“It’s okay.” Logan said as he gently wiped up the blood that was running down his chest. 

“You’re safe with us.” Virgil started crying silently. Patton cooed and pulled Virgil into a big, gentle hug. Roman joined in and eventually Logan did too. 

“You’re safe.” 

“Thank you.”


	9. (Authors Note)

Fuck. I'm sorry guys. Some things happened. I am currently unable to write. My brain is being an ass to me and Life got in the way. I swear these haven't been abandoned I just haven't had time between my emotions and my life. I know it sounds like an excuse but I can promise you that it's not. I'm just...

Yeah, I can't write at this moment.

 

I'm sorry.

 

I hope y'all can forgive me.

 

-Emo

 


End file.
